


To Keep You Safe

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Sickfic, Some hurt/comfort, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully isn't feeling well - and Mulder just wants her to admit it.





	To Keep You Safe

He’s noticed something off with Scully even before they left Washington D.C. When he asked her, she shrugged it off and claimed to be tired. True to her word, she fell asleep on the plane, not waking once. Two days in Ohio, their case coming to a close, Mulder knows what’s wrong: Scully is sick.

In the seven years he’s known her, Scully has never been sick on a case. With the exception of her cancer. No cold, no flu, not even a bug while they were working. He used to think Scully scheduled her malaises like she scheduled everything else. This time, though, her calendar must have been off. When she feels unobserved, Mulder sees her sniff quietly, put a hand on her stomach, suffer in silence.

In the car on their way to the local police station, he can no longer keep quiet.

“How are you feeling?”

“Why are you asking?” Her defensivness doesn’t mask the slightly nasal intonation.

“Just- Scully, you’re not feeling well. If you want me to drop you off at the motel, I can-”

“I’m fine, Mulder,” she stresses. “It’s just a little cold. I can work.”

“Are you-”

“Can we stop talking about this, please? I told you I’m fine.”

She’s fuming. Mulder isn’t sure whether it’s anger or a fever, but heat rolls off her in waves. Her cheeks are flushed and her blue eyes seem almost transparent. Mulder bites his tongue; she is not fine and anyone can see that. The police officers they dealt with, the motel clerk, hell, the cows watching lazily from across the road. Whether she likes it or not, Scully is sick.

He’s grateful the case dissolves itself; when they arrive at the police station they’re handed a letter, written by a local teenager admitting the strange “magic” that has befallen the town was his way of getting back at his cheating girlfriend. Another usless trip to the middle of nowhere. Judging from Scully’s listless look, she doesn’t give a single fuck. She just wants to go home. Their flight isn’t until tomorrow afternoon, though.

“Is there anything I can do?” Mulder asks as they get out of the car. It’s early evening and the cold is picking up but Mulder doubts that’s the only reason Scully is shivering.

“I told you I’m fine. I just want to take a bath and go to bed. Good night, Mulder.” She doesn’t give him a chance to argue and he nods, giving up.

“Good night, Scully.”

With the way she’s been acting, he doesn’t expect her to knock at his door. They said good night a mere twenty minutes ago and here she is, her lips twitching.

“Is everything okay?” It breaks his heart to see her like this. He’s expecting another I’m fine; one day he’ll count them and make a chart just to show it to her.

“My tub doesn’t have a plug,” she says. “I, uhm, I really want to take a bath.”

“Come in,” he says, touching her shoulder to usher her into his room. Her heels are off already and she looks tiny. But her face is full of defiance. “I’ll draw you a bath.”

“I can draw my own bath.”

He throws up his hands in defeat. “Be my guest.” She storms off and a moment later he hears the water come on. Mulder sighs. Whenever he’s sick, or hurt, Scully takes care of him without question or complaint. When she’s the one suffering, she shuts off. Mulder runs his fingers through his hair. He makes his decision and knocks at the bathroom door.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” Scully asks through the closed door.

“Uhm, no. I wanted to… can you open the door, please?” It takes a moment but then the door opens and there she is, still wearing all her clothes. “Can I get you anything?” She opens her mouth and Mulder stops her. “I know you’re fine. Maybe you just want something to feel… even more fine? How about some food?”

“My stomach is a bit upset.”

“All the more reason to eat something.”

“Mulder…” She looks as though she might explode as she turns off the faucet. He’s risking his head here and he doesn’t care. This is Scully. He’s not going to leave her alone, no matter how vile she tries to be.

“Let me bring you something to drink. Can I at least do that?” She stares at him for a long moment, sighs and then nods. “Thank you.”

Mulder takes his time and lets Scully soak. The vending machine doesn’t have what he wants and so he drives to the next gas station where he finds everything he needs. It’s quiet when he gets back. The bathroom door is slightly ajar; Scully must have left it like that. He smiles, prepares the two glasses and puts them on a tray. Balancing it with one hand, he softly knocks before he enters. Scully’s head is peeking out of the wall of bubbles she’s built. A few strands of hair have curled around her pink cheeks. There’s a shy smile playing around her lips when she sees him.

“I need to apologize,” she says and Mulder shakes his head, sitting on the edge of the tub.

“You don’t like being sick.”

“That’s no reason to take it out on you.”

Mulder grins. “So you’re admitting it?”

“Don’t push it.”

“The only thing I’ll push at you is this ginger ale.” He hands her one of the glasses. “Miracle cure for upset stomachs.” Scully takes a sip.

“Thank you.”

“You know I would do anything for you, Scully.”

“I know,” she sighs, taking another sip. “I didn’t want you to worry.”

“So you pushed me away?” She nods, not looking at him.

“Sorry to tell you this, but it had the opposite effect. I will never not worry about you, Scully.”

“This is what I didn’t want.”

“Everyone gets sick.”

“No, I mean this,” she gestures wildly and a few bubbles fly up. “We’re working and this here isn’t professional.”

Mulder chuckles. “We’ve never been professional. You never care when I’m the one who is sick.”

“That’s different. I’m your doctor.”

“And I’m your partner and your best friend. I get to do this, too.”

“But we’re not just… not anymore.” She hides her face behind her glass, but her eyes search his. He thinks about their chaste kiss on New Year’s Eve. Its less chaste cousin a few hours later. They have yet to talk about it. Have yet to decide what it means and where they will go from here. Not on a case, though, not while Scully is sick.

“No, we’re not,” he admits. “But right now I just want you to get better. We can talk about this - us - when we’re back home. And if we’re more than partners and friends,” he swallows; there’s no if and they both know it, “all the more reason for me to take care of you.” Scully is quiet for the longest time. A few bubbles pop. The fact that Scully hasn’t thrown him out yet, lets him sit so close to her, so intimately, should tell him a lot, even if she’s not saying a single word.

“I’m - if you want… you can keep me company?” Mulder can’t hide his smile. He nods.

“I’d love to. Someone needs to make sure you don’t fall asleep.” She rolls her eyes at him, but she smiles, too. Mulder puts the tray away and sits on the floor, leaning against the tub, watching over her.


End file.
